Broken road
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Max was the singer in a local band. Everyone knows you can't date a band member, but Max and Fang couldn't help it. Soon they were at each other's throats and they grew to hate each other. Fang left the band and the town. Now Max and her band are superstars, but what happens when the lead singer of their rival band turns out to be Fang? Can they get past their hatred for eachother?


**Max's POV**

"Don't you dare!" I screamed at him, his glare never faltering.

"Stop being so stubborn! You don't want to listen to it because you know I'm right!" Fang yelled back.

"You are so full of yourself!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"And you are so selfish!" he bellowed.

"Uhh! I hate you!" I cried out, shoving him as hard as I could and he stumbled.

"Not as much as I hate you! We are so over Max! I'm never, coming back to you" he growled, grabbing his guitar and leaving.

"Fine! Leave!" I yelled and he continued to do so. I screamed and threw the music book at him and it hit him in the back with a thump. He stopped for a second before continuing to walk away.

There was an awkward silence for a second before Nudge coughed.

"Maybe we should give it a break for today" Nudge offered.

"No, we have to keep practicing" I said, picking up the microphone I had dropped, holding back the tears that burned the back of my throat.

"Max" Ella started saying but I cut her off.

"We have to keep going" I snapped.

"Max, we can't without a guitarist" Nudge said, putting her arm around me. I looked around the room. Things had been pushed over from Fang and I's fight. The garage was more of a mess than usual.

Ella, our drummer, sat there, looking unsure of what to do, her dark brown hair falling over her brown eyes in a sad way. Nudge, our pianist and techy, had her mocha coloured arm around me, her deep brown eyes looked sad as she took the microphone from my hand and started pushing me back towards the house. Fang had been our guitarist, his scruffy jet black hair and dark eyes had given him the guitarist look as well as his olive tanned skin.

A few months ago Fang and I broke the band code. Sure we were only a local band, but even so, everyone knows you can't date a band member. But we were stupid and only 16, not thinking about our friendship, just our hormones. It started off great, until we got into arguments over every little thing, mostly the band. And now, we were over.

I went back inside and went to my room. Lately Fang had been a little weird. His parents had finally split up after a long divorce and Fang's mum was leaving, Fang had decided to stay here with his dad.

It was later that night that I got a message. The message contained 7 words. Those seven words were burned into my brain.

"I'm leaving with mum tomorrow. Goodbye Max." And I hadn't seen or heard from Fang again.

_**3 years later**_

"If you fall off that bed I swear to God…" I said, not finishing my threat.

Ella rolled her eyes and stopped jumping on the bed.

"But these beds are comfier than any hotel we've stayed in yet" she argued.

"So don't ruin them" I told her and she sighed, heading over to the fridge.

"Max, pink or blonde?" Nudge said walking out of the bathroom with a pink hair-dye and a blonde one.

"Pink" I told her and she headed back to the bathroom, about to put the pink strip in her hair.

"Sam, you touch that cookie and I will kick you so hard we will be a girl band" I threatened and Sam backed away from my plate.

"Guys we have a concert tomorrow"Ii sighed, feeling tired.

"Come on Max. We could screw up the whole night and still be number one band" Ella said, chewing on a cupcake.

"Don't you ever read the paper?" I asked and she gave me a 'that's what you're for' look.

"We might not be number one for much longer" I said.

"Are you talking about that band Fly on again Max?" Nudge called from the bathroom.

"Fly on have officially hit number one. Fans can't wait to hear their new album coming out in 7 few weeks. Lead singer, Nick Wingz tells us he has only 2 more songs to write until it's officially ready to be sold. Girl's everywhere are already putting their orders in and the concerts are all booked out. Look out The Flock. Looks like you have some competition" I read of the paper in front of me.

"What?!" They all yelled, storming over to me, Nudge with a foil in her hair.

"I've never seen him before, but I swear I'm gonna punch out that loser's front teeth" Nudge growled, her fists curling.

"Settle down. We've never heard or seen them. They could be ugly losers for all we know" Sam tried to reason. Sam had been in the band for three years, we had picked him up a few weeks after we lost our last guitarist…

"Then why would they be beating us at the number one band in the world?" Ella sighed.

"Well, we just have to be better. We realised our last CD 5 months ago, maybe we should start another" Sam shrugged, heading off to him room.

"Sam's right. We have to be better. And that means a goodnights sleep" I said looking at the clock as it pointed to 11:30.

We left Ella's rom and headed to our own. My room was a typical hotel room. I guess always being on the road was the price we had to pay for being international superstars.


End file.
